clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Randell
Jeff Randell is one of the three main characters in Clarence. Clarence's best friend, Jeff, is a bit of a square with a long list of phobias, but even someone as uptight as Jeff can't help but have fun when Clarence is around. Appearance Jeff has an enormous rounded square head, brown hair, a bright cyan t-shirt and tan-yellow shorts. He wears very tall socks, along with dark blue sandals. He also seems to be very skinny. Personality Jeff was a germaphobe (from the early part of Season 1) is very sanitary, so much that he uses his sanitizing spray if you're touching him. The only thing squarer than Jeff's head is his personality. He is a well-organized fountain of knowledge (mostly trivial factoids). Jeff wants to be a social butterfly, but he's too cautious to spread his wings and there's that long list of phobias to consider, one of them being mysophobia, the fear of germs. Clarence's infectious enthusiasm offsets Jeff's fears and hang-ups; he can't help but have a good time when Clarence is around. Well, as long as it doesn't involve being dirty, sticky, wet, or touched by ungloved human hands. Jeff is the cerebral third of this trio. Jeff enjoys game shows, and often plays along with them. In "Fun Dungeon Face Off" Jeff is shown to be very aggressive, as he attempts to injure Clarence for so much as touching his fries. In "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend", Jeff thinks he should be the one to have a girlfriend first. As also shown in various episodes, he cares deeply about school, even to the point where he cares more about school than he does about Clarence and Sumo as it was implied in "Puddle Eyes". Character Reception Jeff currently has a mixed to positive reception. Initially he was critically well recieved and has a large fanbase, but by as the first season progressed, the fanbase became smaller and smaller due to to Jeff's behavior worsening by the season finale and by the time season 2 begun. He has been criticized for being out of character too frequently, being hypocritical, abandoning his friends for something of his interest and being more of an antagonist rather than a protagonist (and in a couple episodes such as Breehn Ho, The Big Petey Pizza Problem and Fun Dungeon Face Off, he is the antagonist). However he has been praised for trying to stand up for his friends, giving good advice, being useful and also being a good friend, however most of this is present within the first half of Season 1. Trivia *He is based off of Jeff Rowe. **Also, his appearance might be based off of the boy from Rowe's short film, "1995 ". *Jeff is similar to Double D from the late 90's to late 2000's CN show Ed, Edd n Eddy, as they both have the same personalities and phobias. **Jeff's personality is also similar to Sid and Curly from the Nickelodeon series Hey Arnold! along with Menlo from Recess. *His full name is Jeffrey, but he is called "Jeff" for short. *In "Slumber Party" it is revealed that Jeff had a crush on Malessica, until she down due to the fact that she don't know if she even like him anymore. *Jeff's last name is Randell, as seen on the delivery sticker on the box at the beginning of the episode "Jeff's New Toy". *He had 23 buddy stars in "Clarence's Millions" but currently has 18 buddy stars after Gilben ate some of them. *In "Puddle Eyes", it is revealed that Jeff has poor vision when he covers his right eye causing his vision on the other eye blurred. *He was originally from Lincoln Elementary School. *He has a grey backpack as seen in "Clarence's Millions". *He has a grey phone as seen in "Nature Clarence. **While in "Lizard Day Afternoon", he now has a white phone. *His phone number is 555-0101 as seen in "Slumber Party and in "Escape from Beyond the Cosmic by card. *In "Average Jeff", it is revealed he is in 4th grade, hence including his classmates. * Jeff fixed his hair with glue one time as heard in "Jeff Wins". * Jeff is the only known character in the show to have two moms. * In the Beauford T. Pusser Short, it's shown that Jeff's allergic to cats or cat hair. *It is unknown whether Jeff may have dentures, since he broke his teeth in the episode "Jeff's New Toy". * In "Jeff's Secret", he was retconned to be a Polydactyl, as he now has 6 toes. This retcon was largely panned by fans of the show and has been accused of being a stolen characteristic as this originated from the trait of the Gravity Falls character, Ford Pines, who has six fingers on both of his hands. Gallery es:Jeff Randell pt-br:Jeff Randell fr:Jeff pl:Jeff Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Randell Family Category:Protagonists